When You Reach Me
by Ivy-chann
Summary: Kiari Hazutechk is a nineteen-year-old girl from Konoha who goes on a mission to save Sasuke Uchiha, but somewhere along the way she ends up falling in love.
1. The Man

The first time I saw her, it was when I was on a mission to get a useful scroll back from a previous member. She was there, with her team. Uzamaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Hatake Kakashi. They were in her team with her. There were there to get their team member, Uchiha Sasuke, to come back with them.

When I saw her, I thought she was beautiful. But, I knew she was too young. She appeared to be only about 15 when I saw her, and I knew I couldn't be with her because I'm 17. And in the Ninja World, you officially become an adult at the age of 16. If I went out with her, if I ever did anything with her, it would be considered rape. Even though I am a member of the Akatuski, I never want to even be accused of rape. It's just something, that scares me, and I'm not sure why. To be forced to love, it seems like the worst thing in the world.

4 YEARS LATER

I quickly dashed out of the dark, cold, room and into the corridor, stumbling as I go. I couldn't feel my legs as they quickly moved me into the room at the end of the hallway. My pupils grew wide as they tried to take in more light as I grabbed a kunai from my pouch. Suddenly, a paper bomb exploded right in front of me. I quickly evaded it by lunging to the side, and doing a roll to get back on my feet again.

I saw Orochimaru's long white fingers form a few hand signs and furiously slam into the ground. A large metal door appeared as he pulled his boney hands back up from the ground.

"Haha! You really thought you could beat me?" Orochimaru sneered as the door burst open and a hundred gray bodies appeared.

I furiously slammed my fists into them and tried to cut them with my kunai. After each strike, they would shriek loudly and continue to lunge at me and my teammates.

"What the hell are these things!" Naruto shouted and threw a gray doll into the wall.

"Kiari! They're immortal dolls! Hurry up and try to find Sasuke! We can handle it!" Kakashi called to me while forming a few hand signs.

"Hai!(yes)Kakashi-Sensei! I called back and dashed out of the room and down a small corridor in the corner of the room.

My legs quickly carried me over the orangeish cement flooring as I opened every door I saw on my way.

This is our second time searching for Sasuke. And this time I promised Naruto and Sakura that we would do better. And maybe we could convince him to come back to us. Even if we had to take him by force, I was willing to do it.

I flung open another door and my eyes glanced over it. Spotting only a small desk I slammed the door shut and continued running.

"AHHHHHH!" I heard the shriek as I turned the corner and slammed into a gray doll.

"SHIT!" I screamed and ran past it, trying my best to escape I turned down another hallway and ran into a strong body. I felt a hand cover my mouth as the body yanked me down the hallway and into a small side hallway.

"Gemofff!" (get off) I choked out as the hand continued to cover my mouth. The body that was holding me crouched down into the corner and shushed me by putting a finger to his mouth.

It was a man holding me, he appeared to be maybe 20 or 21, and was wearing a black cloak covered in crimson red clouds.

"Mamatski!"(Akatsuki) My voice was again muffled by the hand and he held me tighter to his body. Turning his head, he appeared to be listening to hear for the doll that was chasing me before.

I listened attentively and heard the doll run past the hallway we were in, and it gave another loud shriek before I could no longer hear it's footsteps.

The man's arms suddenly released me and I hopped to my feet and turned to face him.

"You- your from the Akatsuki aren't you?" I asked him firmly.

He just looked at me for a minute and then got to his feet.

He was just below 6 feet tall and had long hair that he kept up in neat, but at the same time sloppy, spikes.

He motioned for me to follow him while he turned to go down the corridor we came from. Hesitantly, I quietly followed him down the hallway and into the one he was facing. His footsteps were very light and I could only hear a very small noise from them if I paused and listened extremely closely.

The man reached into his cloak and pulled out a kunai as we continued down the hallway keeping the same gait as before.

We continued down the endless span of hallways until we found ourselves back in the dimly lit room with the rest of my teammates.

"Kairi!" Sakura shouted meanwhile slicing the last doll's leg off with one of her kunai.

"Kairi-kun!" Naruto yelled while running over to me. "Who's That?"

He asked me, seeming to finally notice the man that was in front of me.

"Uhhh, I don't actually know..." My voice trailed off as the man suddenly dashed forward in the direction of Orochimaru. The kunai in the man's hand and Orochimaru's arm came into contact. There was a sickening crack as the kunai blade dug deeper into his arm and snapped the bone. The man then pulled the knife away and stabbed it into the side of Orochimaru's lower stomach.

"WHAT THE-YOU BASTARD!" Orochimaru's voice shook the room as his eye slits slowly closed and he fell to the ground. The man then reached down and slid the ring off of Orochimaru's cold fingers.

"Wait Orochimaru! Where's Sasuke!" Naruto cried out. As if on cue, the wall 30 yards to my right exploded and in the whole was a familiar looking face. Sasuke.

"Sasuke..." I heard Sakura say weakly. "Please, come back with us, you won't be in trouble! We just want you to be safe!"

"Sakura, I cannot leave. Konoha is no longer my home, I do not belong there, nor do I want to be there." His voice was as cold and emotionless as ever.

"We don't want to force you, Sasuke." Kakashi told him.

"Try it, you'll fail just as miserably as last time."

Kakashi then rapidly did a few hand signs and summoned his band of ninja dogs. The dogs leapt at Sasuke and attacked him just as Kakashi had commanded. Naruto and Sakura joined in the battle by summoning clones and doing chakra-enhanced punches while I turned to watch the man standing next to Orochimaru.

The man watched intently at what Naruto and the others were doing, and when he glanced towards me his eyes widened slightly.

I felt the excruciating heat come closer as a pair of strong arms wrapped around my body. I tilted my head up to see a set of deep blue eyes and realized they belonged to the man that saved me from the doll earlier.

"W-Who are you?" I choked out. He glanced down at me and then carefully set me down on the opposite side of the room. I looked up at him as he stared into my eyes for a few seconds and then disappeared and reappeared next to Sasuke.

"Wait!" I called out but I knew he couldn't hear me over the noise of explosions and kunai hitting each other.


	2. Truth Or Dare

My mouth dropped and my eyes got wide as the man extended his arm. Slowly but surely, his fingers wrapped around Sasuke's throat and lifted him from the ground.

"Sasuke!" Naruto's voice rang through my ears.

My heart jumped to my throat as my legs carried me forward towards the man and his victim. Without my approval, my fingers wrapped around the man's arm, "Don't! Please!" My voice cracked and my eyes began to sting. "Don't... Don't." I pleaded helplessly.

I only saw a small ball fly into the air from where Sasuke's arm was as I heard the voice, "SHIT!" I then felt a strong arm wrap around my waist.

"Follow me." The voice beckoned to Kakashi and the others. I was pressed tightly against the man's chest.

"Sora.".

"Wha-what? Oh..." I remembered my previous question and rummaged through my brain for a reply, "And last?"

"Elric."

My stomach was uneasy and I gripped onto his body even tighter with every corner we turned. I heard the footsteps of three ninja behind us as we flew through the halls. We came to an abrupt halt and my body lurched forward while I was stopped by another arm wrapping around me.

Then, as quickly as we stopped, we moved forward again. I felt a burning heat behind me as I clung tighter to Sora's body. He was surprisingly comfortable, and for some odd reason, I felt safe in his arms.

His legs pumped beneath me as he carried me bridle style in his arms. My fingers squeezed his arm tightly as I held on to him. We rapidly moved up the steps and out of the entrance to Orochimaru's lair.

A few seconds later Naruto scrambled out behind all of us and fell flat on his face.

"Oh my Gawd! Naruto!" I sighed.

As Naruto got to his feet, Orochimaru's lair exploded. The bomb Sasuke threw went off.

After a few seconds I took to mind the stares I got from Sakura and the others as Sora released me from his arms. I felt heat rise to my cheeks and ears as I looked down at the ground..

"Wait, what happened to Sasuke? Is he gonna be okay?" Naruto reminded us. Silence. No one seemed to be able to answer.

"Let's go. I'll help you get out of here without any trouble." Sora's velvety voice pooled into the air around us.

"We can get back ourselves." Sakura snapped, her head facing the ground.

"Orochimaru's Sound nin are all around here, but if you think you can handle it- "

"Your help would be... very much appreciated." Kakashi's voice was filled with uncertainty as he looked towards Sora.

"Let's go." Sora commanded as he turned towards the trees.

Silence. It choked the air around us as we walked unknowingly behind the strange Akatsuki member.

The silence stretched on for about half an hour while I twirled my hair between my fingers or played with one of my kunai. I thanked God when there was finally an interruption, even if it was an unwanted one.

The kunai that was thrown was aimed directly for Sora's heart. But, before it could get to him he stopped it between his index and middle finger. With a sudden flick of his wrist, he flung the kunai back, it slammed into the Sound ninja's skull, killing him. Sakura let out a sudden gasp. I stared in shock that someone could kill so easily, It sickened me. I forced myself to look away and continue on behind Sora.

"Wait," Kakashi's voice broke the eerie silence that hung around us. "how do we know we can trust you?"

"What do you want, a treaty? I'm not going to hurt you." Sora glared at Kakashi out of the corner of his eye before turning to face us.

"Actually, that would be nice." Sora sighed and pulled a scroll out of his side pouch. He then wrote down a treaty and handed it to Kakashi.

"I, Sora Elric hereby promise not to hurt Hatake Kakashi, or any of his team members. And I will protect them from any other Akatsuki members that may try to harm them while this agreement is active. However, this treaty shall only be broken if I break the deal, or information about me or the Akatuski is leaked by Hatake Kakashi or one of his teammates." For some reason, Kakashi had a deep urge to read it aloud. "And at the bottom it's signed Sora Elric."

"Good?" Sora questioned.

"I suppose."

"Then sign it." Sora handed Kakashi the brush. Kakashi signed it and then passed it to the rest of us to sign. I slowly wrote out my full name, Hazutechk Kiari. I handed the treaty back to Sora and he sealed it with a jutsu and placed it back in his side pouch.

"Now let's go." Sora turned back around and walked off. We followed behind him, every once in a while a conversation would spark up, but shortly after it would die off again. My mind kept wandering back to Sasuke and if he was okay, I just couldn't get him off of my mind. It was really pissing me off. Then I started to wonder why this strange man from the Akatsuki decided to help us get out of here. Why did he save me so many times back there anyway? Now and then, a Sound nin would appear and usually, Sora would take him out in the first few seconds after he appeared. Everything got more interesting as we approached a cabin about two hours after we left Orochimaru's lair.

"There are two more Akatsuki members inside here. Be careful and try not to make them pissed."

Sora sighed and put his hands together, forming different signs. The cabin door then swung open and he began to walk inside. "Come on.". The two Akatsuki members immediately looked up towards us and grabbed for their weapons.

"Hidan, Tobi, these are ninja from Konoha. Don't bug them." It was as if that was all he needed to say because the shocked faces of the two members immediately went back to their game of cards.

"Go fish, Tobi." The man with silver hair nodded at the man with the orange mask.

"Who are you?" Tobi's voice was high pitched and he was almost yelling.

"Uhh, I'm Kiari, and that's Naruto, Kakashi-Sensei, and Sakura." I motioned to them as I said their names.

"Oooooo! Sakura-kun and Kiari-kun are pretty! Don't you think so Sora?" Tobi squealed.

"Uh, yeah, sure Tobi." Sora seemed much more relaxed now that we were inside.

"HEHEHE! Tobi thinks so!"

"Tobi are we gonna finish our game or not?" Hidan snapped.

"I want them to play too!" Tobi wagged his finger at us.

"Tobi, I'm almost positive none of them want to play mother fucking gold fish! Let's play truth or dare!" Hidan screamed. Sora was lounging on the couch on the opposite side of the room that Hidan was on.

"Your obsessed with that game, and you guys can sit down you know. We're gonna be here for a while." Sora adjusted the pillow behind his head and pulled a cell phone out of his pocket. An Akatsuki member with a cell phone? Wow, didn't see that coming. He then slid the keyboard out of the side and started texting.

"I am not, and who wants to play? You bitch?" Hidan motioned to me.

"Excuse me? I am not a bitch!" My voice strained with how loud I yelled and I felt my ears start to burn.

"Yeah, yeah, sure. Now who wants to play?"

"I will." I daringly sat down on the coach across from Sora and folded my arms. "Come on Sakura, play with us." I beckoned for her to sit next me and she hesitantly did so. I felt better knowing that one of my best friends was going through this with me. I didn't even understand why we were here in the first place.

Naruto and Kakashi then sat on the couch by the windows.

I know it's hard to understand but these are their positions.

(Hidan is on the floor but the rest of them are on coaches. Hopefully this helps)

Kakashi, Naruto

Sora Hidan Kiari

Sakura

"Wait! Tobi wants to play!" I swear Tobi's voice could break a glass if he screamed loud enough.

"Fine Tobi, you can play... I'll go first damn it." Hidan slowly moved his eyes over all of us, debating on who to pick. "Aw, shit. What are your names?" After Kakashi told Hidan our names he finally seemed to decide on a person to truth or dare.

"Kiari truth or dare?"

"Dare." I replied slowly, hoping that none of the people here would do any inappropriate or sexual dares.

"Hmmm... I dare you to pick truth!"

"Okay? Truth." Sweat beads began to form lightly on the back of my neck. 'Please don't ask something personal, please don't ask something personal!' I begged mentally.

"Are you a virgin?" Hidan grinned widely and snickered.

"Wha-what?" 'And of course he asks a stupid personal question!' I screamed mentally at myself.

"Answer the question dammit!"

"Um... yes." I whispered it out and got a surprised look from everyone except for Sakura – she already knew. I shrunk back into the couch and pulled my legs up to my chest.

"It's... your turn." Hidan stuttered.

I let out a long sigh and turned to Naruto. "Naruto truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to go give Sora a hug!" I felt really uncomfortable with this dare but, I wanted Naruto to do it.

"Uh, okay." Naruto slowly edged towards Sora, as Sora stood up and held his arms out. Truthfully, it didn't look like he cared. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sora's torso and gave him a small hug and sat back down.

"Tobi, truth or dare?" Naruto questioned.

"Tobi picks dare! Yeah!" Tobi jumped up and down.

"Okay I dare you to go get us some snacks!" I hung my head.

"Really Naruto, Really?" I just had to ask. Kakashi and I snickered while Sakura then scolded him.

A few minutes later Tobi was back with snacks that he got from the kitchen, which was directly across the room from Naruto and Kakashi.

"Okay! Here you go Na-ru-to!" Tobi handed Naruto the bowl of snacks and the bag of chips he got from the kitchen.

"Wait, why are are we playing truth or dare? Aren't we supposed to be like enemies?" As soon as Sora asked silence fell across the room. Naruto was about to eat a pretzel but stopped when it was half way to his mouth.

"Yeah, but who cares?" Hidan interrupted and the whole room seemed to let out a sigh. Naruto clutched his stomach and laughed uncontrollably.

"Tobi your turn." I sighed and giggled a little bit.

"Kiari-kun, truth or dare?" Tobi leaned forward towards me.

"Dare." I was confident in my choice this time.

Tobi started giggling uncontrollably. "HEHE I dare you to kiss Sora-kun!" Tobi laughed and fell backwards onto the floor. Sora just stared at him as if he was retarded, he seemed completely unfazed by the strange dare. I felt my ears start to burn when everyone looked towards me. Sakura's body suddenly tensed up next to mine. I bit my lower lip and waited for someone to somehow get me out of this.

"Kiari." Sora's velvety voiced whispered into my ear right before his lips quickly pressed against mine.

His lips were soft and smooth, and they seemed to fit perfectly against mine – like a puzzle piece. It seemed to end in a mere milla-second. His lips pulled back from mine, breaking the kiss.


	3. Goodnight

My cheeks started to burn. Sora's lips slowly parted from mine and I heard him let out a soft laugh. I looked up into his light blue eyes and a smile smile slowly spread across his lips. He then moved back to his place on the couch across from Sakura and I. The room was filled with a shocked silence until Hidan laughed.

" Holy shit! Didn't see that comin'!" Hidan laughed and leaned forward grabbing his stomach.

"Wow Hidan, you suck." Sora's phone vibrated and he pulled it out of his pocket.

"Whatever, it's your turn kunoichi." Hidan said and turned towards me.

"It's Kiari, not kunoichi. Hidan, truth or dare?" I crossed my arms and stared at Hidan.

"Dare."

"I dare you to go hug Tobi." I know it's lame but, by the way Hidan talked to Tobi it seemed as if he hated him... and I couldn't think of anything else to dare him to do.

"Hell no! I ain't touching that little-"

"Hidan." Sora's eyes seemed to burn right through Hidan.

Hidan breathed in and out deeply, "Fine, fine. But, I don't wanna."

"We know that you retard. Just do the dare!" Naruto popped an m&m into his mouth while yelling at Hidan. An awkward staring session started between the two.

"WOW." Sakura said sarcastically jumping out of her seat. "Anyway, where's your bathroom?" Sora pointed to a door that was between two others next to the kitchen. (The cabin they're in only has 4 rooms, and the room they're currently in has a kitchen on the opposite side of the room.) Sakura crossed the room and walked inside leaving only a 'click' behind as she locked the door.

"Hurry up and do the dare jackass we don't have all day." Sora directed his comment towards Hidan.

"Whatever, bastard." Hidan groaned and reluctantly put his arms around Tobi, hugging him.

"Yay! Tobi feels loved!" Tobi wrapped his arms around Hidan and squeezed as hard as he could. Hidan cursed and immediately pulled away from Tobi and sat back down on the floor.

"This game is retarded, let's do something else." Hidan stood up and walked over to the kitchen.

"But Kakashi-Sensei and I haven't even gotten a turn yet!" Naruto protested. Kakashi had been quietly observing the whole time as we played our retarded game. Sora just looked at Naruto and blinked several times as if something was in his eyes.

Sora breathed in quickly, "So... what're we gonna do?"

"Let's play another game!" Tobi jumped up and threw his fist into the air.

"No Tobi." Sora sighed. Sakura walked out of the bathroom with an awkward shocked expression on her face. Sora didn't notice because he was texting and Tobi was just too stupid to notice. I wanted to ask her what was wrong but I decided to ask when we were alone.

"How bout we play spin the fuckin' bottle?" Hidan sat back down on the floor with a bottle of sake in his hand.

"Uh no. I'm going to bed." Sora stood up and looked at all of us. "Oh yeah, you guys need to sleep somewhere. Hmm... We only have four double beds." Sora sat back down.

"Some one can sleep on the couch." Tobi added in.

"Oh yeah, so I guess you guys can choose where you sleep. I really don't care. Anyway, night." Sora walked through one of the doors by the kitchen leaving us.

"Kakashi can sleep on the couch, Naruto can share with Tobi, and you and Sakura can sleep in the extra bed in Sora's room." Hidan nodded at Sakura and I and walked through the other door by the kitchen. "C'mon Tobi, Naruto!" Hidan called without looking back. Naruto glanced at us nervously, before following Hidan and Tobi.

"So, do we just walk in there then?" I nodded towards the room Sora was in

"I guess." Kakashi replied while Sora walked out of his room and handed Kakashi a blanket and pillow. Sora glanced at us and guessed where Hidan told us to sleep.

"Come on." Sora walked towards his room, and Sakura and I found ourselves following him.

"Goodnight, Sensei." I told Kakashi before walking into Sora's room. It was very simple, two double beds, a dresser with a TV on it, and a door that I assumed led to the bathroom. Sora walked into the bathroom as Sakura and I sat down on the bed closest to it. I crawled underneath the covers and thought about all that had happened throughout the day.

"Sakura, why did you have such a retarded expression on your face when you left the bathroom?" I asked.

Sakura's cheeks slightly became red as she told me, "Well, I looked through the cabinets in there and..."

"And what?" I said impatiently.

"I found condoms in the back of one." She whispered and turned her head away from me. I felt my cheeks and ears begin to burn just as Sora walked into the room. He was wearing sweatpants and a black T-shirt that showed his muscular arms.

"What's up with you two?" He frowned and noticed our red faces. He seemed to brush the question aside as he shook his head and crawled under the covers of the other bed.

"Night." Sora turned the lamp on the bedside table off.

"Night." Sakura and I both replied.

I laid there in silence, just staring at the white ceiling. It took me a few hours before my eyelids finally closed, and my mind went to rest. I awoke to the smell of chocolate chip pancakes, and I immediately jerked my body into an upright position. I looked over and saw Sora curled up in bed facing the wall. The blankets on top of him were messed up and his blue plaid boxers were showing. I sighed and looked back towards Sakura, the only problem was, she wasn't there. I sighed and scrambled out of bed. Once I placed my feet on the floor Sora began to stir. I watched him until he was facing me and his eyelids were half open.

"Hn." He grunted and stood up.

"Where's Sakura?" He asked, running a hand through his hair seductively.

"Uhh... I dunno know. The kitchen?" I stuttered. I couldn't stop staring at him, he looked amazingly handsome even though he just woke up.

"Are you okay?" He stared at me, his hand still in his hair.

"Y-yeah I'm fine." I whispered nervously as he rapidly approached me. His body pressed tightly up against me as he ran his hand slowly through the hair on the side of my head.

"Sora..." I whispered as I felt his hot breathe touch my face. His face came within an inch of mine, and then pulled back. It was reluctant, as if he wanted to stay close to me, but he knew he couldn't. He looked towards the door and pulled his hand gradually out of my hair. He then backed up a step and headed for the kitchen.

"C'mon." He said without looking back. I came out the shock just in time to follow him before he left the room completely.

"Morning." Hidan grunted, he was sitting at the island next to Kakashi and Naruto, while Sakura helped Tobi cook. "You two slept forever! What were you doing in there? Huh?" Hidan questioned us and Sora looked at the pancakes Tobi and Sakura were cooking.

"Nothing." Sora replied without emotion. I sat at the counter nest to Naruto and watched Sora's back. I have to admit, for an S-rank criminal, he's a pretty nice guy, although I've only known him for a day, so I could be wrong.

Tobi and Sakura then served the chocolate chip pancakes they made, they were really good, and we ate in an almost awkward silence. I made sure to check my pancakes for poison before I ate them and Hidan asked me why they would poison their own food. Other than that, breakfast was pretty silent.


End file.
